


It's Too Hot For This Shit

by dirkygoodness



Series: The Aftermath Of The End Of The World [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rin freaks out cause he's way too over protective, Sibling Incest, Ukobach just kind of sits there, Yukio just thinks he's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, well, I was going to anyway.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Hot For This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> YAY  
> I've gotten another one up. Sorry it's so short :P  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Rin lay on the his bed, tossing a small ball up and down, as he stared aimlessly up at the ceiling. Yukio slept beside him, above the covers and in nothing but a loose t-shirt and boxers. Rin was almost in the exact same outfit, the only difference was that he was wearing a tanktop instead of a t-shirt. They’d been wearing things like this for a few weeks now, the heat at the academy peaking an all new high. Not only did they have two fans going, but they’d been going in and out getting ice from the kitchen. And they didn’t put it in their drink, all they did was simply eat it or put it on the back of their necks. Rin had even put a damp hand towel inside the freezer so when he needed it, it’d be nice and cool. As a matter of fact, he thought absently, catching the ball and simply holding it, it’s probably really cold now. Looking down at Yukio, Rin watched him quietly. He was breathing heavier than what would be considered normal, but that was simply from the extensive heat. Rin could even see the beads of sweat roll down his brothers face and onto the pillow beneath him. Frowning slightly, Rin placed a hand to the others face lightly.

Almost instantly, Rin pulled his hand back as if he’d been scalded. And he practically had been. His brother was burning up, what from the heat or some illness, Rin didn’t know. What he did know was that Yukio was much too hot for it to be healthy. With an angry growl, Rin tossed the ball across the room and almost jumped over his brother, landing on the floor with a thump before heading out into the hallway.

Skidding to a halt, Rin flung the freezer door open and grabbed the icy cold towel. Turning around, he gave the small familiar an almost glare. “I need more of these in the freezer,” He pulled up the frozen hand cloth, waving it around. “for Yukio. I think he’s over heating.” The small creature nodded, watching as Rin rushed back out into the hallway and up the stairs to his shared room.

When he returned, he stopped, blinking a few times as he watched Yukio sitting up in bed. “Oh.”

Yukio looked up, noticing Rin. He frowned, squinting his eyes at the other. “Has it gotten hotter?” Rin laughed, sighing slightly, thankful that Yukio wasn’t sick. He was just really hot. He supposed he’d just over reacted. He’d have to keep that a secret, he thought with a twinge of embarrassment. Walking over to his brother, Rin shook the cloth out before he laid it over the younger boys neck.

“It’s actually cooler than it was in here earlier, thanks to the fans. Though you’ve been curled up almost the entire time you’ve been asleep, so I’m not surprised you're so hot.” Rin said, nodding slightly. Yukio hummed, grabbing the ends of the towel and pulling it up so that it covered his cheeks, which were flushed a light pink. Rin blushed at his brothers face, turning around quickly.

“I, uh, I’m going to get a cool bath going for you. It’d probably be good for you.” Rin’s face slowly grew more serious as he spoke. Yukio looked up, sniffing slightly.  

“Oh, yeah I suppose it would be. You can use the bath after me.” Rin nodded frantically, agreeing with what his brother said a little too wholeheartedly. Yukio held back a laugh at that, before he stood and stretched, pushing his glasses up his face. “Though you know, I could get myself a bath going? I can still do things myself.”

Rin blushed again, coughing into his hand. “Yeah, well, you are overheating and all, so I just think It'd be nice to do it for you.” Yukio laughed again, rolling his eyes.

“Calm down, Rin. If it makes you feel better, than go ahead and ‘draw me a bath’.” Rin frowned, but headed off towards the bathroom.

“Yeah, well, I was going to anyway.”


End file.
